


Ignite the spark

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Being different but the same, Boys In Love, CMBYN drabble, Drabbles, Elio falls in love, Elio loves Oliver, Elio thinking too much, Fire and Ice, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oliver loves Elio, One-Shot, POV Elio Perlman, Soulmates, Summer in Crema, Summer thoughts, Wordcount challenge, differences, timothee chalamet fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio figures the differences between Oliver and him.Written for the CMBYN-drabble-challenge on Tumblr, using the following prompt:“When you meet someone so different from yourself, in a good way, you don’t even have to kiss to have fireworks go off. It’s like fireworks in your heart all the time.”Wordcount: 321 words.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Ignite the spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little drabble. I´m really grateful this challenge exists, I have a lot of fun writing these. Proud to be in this fandom. :*
> 
> As always thanks for leaving kudos and comments. :*
> 
> https://starsshinebrightatthesea.tumblr.com/

He´s tall.

His hair´s blonde.

He´s tanned.

He´s muscled.

He´s broad.

He´s handsome and confident.

And here am I.

Not small, not tall. Rather average.

My hair falls in dark curls.

My skin is pale.

I´m lanky, I´m skinny.

Struggling with my looks for what feels like forever.

I´m not like him.

We´re opposites, but we´re the same.

We´re like two sides of one coin.

When he steps out of the car, he is the impersonation of everything so different from what I am. He´s crossed an ocean to come here, we live worlds apart. My life happens somewhere between peaches and apricot, down at the water, here in the garden, waiting for summer to end.

Whereas he seems to wait for nothing else than summer.

He is supposed to live in a world of summer. Running around in his bathing suit, the colours changing daily and I suppose there´s a connection to his mood. I observe him, he plays cool. I´m fire – he´s ice. My cocky pretence struggles with his boundaries. He´s like a fortress, a treasure that´s teasing me to find the golden key and lock it open.

He´s locked.

I´m open.

I´m so very open, it hurts.

He´s so very closed, he can´t hurt.

The way our differences mingle into sameness. The way he has me thinking and fantasizing about him all day and even more at night. The way he never looks at me when I need him to see me, but gives me a gaze whenever I´m about to let it go...

He starts fireworks in my body, my heart and soul. And he doesn´t need to do anything. He is just... – he is Oliver. My Oliver.

He is the reason I know who I am. I´m his Elio. Forever.


End file.
